Abandoned love
by Leonas
Summary: A heart lost in darkness. A savior destined for self-destruction. These two souls will have their destiny changed by a single choice. But not ALL change is good.


They said that she was lost. That no matter how hard they tried, there was no bringing her back. Her heart was forever lost to despair.

She couldn't believe that. She REFUSED to believe that. After all this creature was created from her right? So there had to be something there. Some piece of her left that they could reach. There had to be. If there wasn't…

If there wasn't then that would mean she had failed. She failed another person like she had her family. She would lose someone once more to the darkness of despair like she had her father. But worse of all… she would lose someone who reminded her so much of herself. Someone she was beginning to open up to, and really start to be unguarded around.

She couldn't let that happen again. Not now. Not EVER!

And so Kyouko Sakura found herself in the witches lair. Attempting to make said witch remember who she was with the help of Madoka Kaname. The plan was simple. She would protect Madoka from harm as the younger girl tried to get Sayake to remember who she really was. As far as plans went, it wasn't much. However it was all they had.

It seemed easy enough while discussing it, and was only slightly harder to implement. Sure the giant wheels were unexpected, and quite hefty. However for all their power they were pretty easy to block and redirect. If that had been all she had to deal with, then she could have kept it up for sometime.

Then the barrage came.

Now THAT had hurt. However, it was something she could take. She perhaps could take several more if she had to. Which from the looks of things, she would.

Now she stood before a barrier of blades she created herself in order to separate Madoka from the battle that Kyouko and the witch that once been Sayaka were having. She could hear Madoka screaming. Begging her friend to return to her senses. Kyoko herself had barely recovered from that last barrage, and yet more wheels were making her way to her.

Time seemed to slow down as all the background noise, from Madoka's voice to the orchestra, became but quiet background noise. As she watched the wheels come ever closer, she couldn't help but wonder if she should just let herself get hit. She knew she could take the damage. And maybe, just maybe if Sayaka got all the hatred out of her system she would go back to normal.

After all, hadn't she tried to kill, bait, and torment the blue haired girl? Did she not deserve the beating that was about to ensue? Couldn't this just be god's way of punishing her for her selfishness? A poetic way to give her her just desserts?

No wait, had she not also attempted to make amends? Didn't she extend the olive branch only to have it smacked away? Didn't she help save the girl's life twice now? Was her intentions to change THAT hidden? Was she not making an attempt to save a poor soul from darkness?

No, she would not just take this lying down. She would NOT be passive. And she would NOT let this continue any longer.

Time returned as she took a step forward. Then another. A wheel whizzed by her as she broke into a run. No longer was she buying time with the defense. She was going full offense. It was more her style anyway.

Her entire focus became reaching the mermaid knight before her. Everything else ceased to matter. The wheels came but they were easy enough to step out of the way of. Those she couldn't dodge, she redirected. Nothing would stop her. She would get her back. She would wake Sayaka up. She would not fail.

She channeled all her magic into her body. Focused her strength and leapt into the air straight into the witch's face.

And slapped it with all her might.

"WAKE UP SAYAKA!"

That terrible sound of flesh on metal rang through the suddenly quiet hall. There was no other noise as Kyouko landed on the ground with a loud thud and rolled tiredly to her feet. All around her the minions ceased their movements. The music hall was suddenly as quiet as a grave.

However Kyouko wasn't paying any attention to that. As before ALL her attention was on the mermaid. The very same mermaid that was shrinking before her eyes until she was more human sized. Then the helmet came off and Sayaka's face was revealed. She looked angry but that was fine. It would be fine if she was angry. They could work through that. Hope soared in the redhead's heart.

"Sayaka you-"

"Octavia." The woman before her said, cutting her off with venom in her voice.

"What?"

"My name is Octavia von Seckendorff. Who are you? And why do you insist on interrupting my orchestra?"

That hope that was flourishing in her chest died and plummeted into her stomach. She didn't remember. Or maybe… maybe she just hadn't fully reached her yet. There had to be some hope still right?

"My name is Kyouko… you don't know me at all?"

The woman who wore Sayaka's face narrowed her eyes and seemed to scrutinize the spear wielder. For what seemed like an eternity the woman stared at her. Dissecting her. Then there was a shrug.

"You do look… familiar. Like someone I feel like I knew a very long time ago."

That all but clinched it. She didn't remember. This was no longer Sayaka. This was someone else that happened to have her face. Her heart sank to the levels her hope had gone. This had been all for nothing.

"Why have you come to my music hall?"

"I… I was looking for someone I knew. I thought she would be here."

"I see. And you expected to try and kill you?"

"Well we… didn't get along all that well. I was hoping to change that."

The witch's face took on a thoughtful expression. Almost like she was considering options or facts.

"No one else has come into my hall. Especially not before you."

"I-I see." What could Kyouko do? The right thing would be to kill the witch. End what misery Sayaka HAD to be in. Stop her from harming anyone in the future. But it was one thing to kill a grotesque witch that you didn't know. Even harder when you could look into their face and see the one you cared about before you. However… it was the right thing to do, and if Sayaka deserved anything…

The music in the hall started up again, but this time it was lower and quieter. More undertone than the main focus. And in the center of the hall the seat that the mermaid sat upon grew slightly. Big enough now for two.

"Why not join me? I wish to hear more about this Sayaka. It intrigues me. Come listen with me and maybe if she comes across my hall, you will see her again."

The spear in Kyouko's hands clattered upon the floor having fallen from numbed fingers. "I'm afraid I don't know much about her."

"A pity, but I'm sure it will lead to further interesting topics. I prefer to just think when the music plays, but good music is best shared with others. Maybe some conversation will do us both some good. Don't you agree?"

The spear wielder's mind froze. What was this? Witches were vile terrible things that lived to devour others. That… that was common knowledge. So why… why?

She took a step forward, as the witch held out her hand. No the right thing to do would be to kick up the spear and stab the witch while she was open. Or take the hand and use it to get the mermaid knight onto the ground. Or maybe…

Or maybe there was no point. It was funny. She started doing this to help others. Continued to do it in order to look after herself. Swore to care no one else ever again. She already broke that. Started caring for Sayaka. Now that girl was gone. So what if she killed the witch. What then? Go on with life? Learn from this and never let it happen again? She already tried that and this is what it got her. There was no hope that things would get better after this. Everything she touched… everything she cared for always fell apart. So why keep trying?

Her steps took her closer to the seat. With each step a sort of pressure grew in her heart until it just burst. However it wasn't pure agony that was released. Nor was it a soul shattering pain. It was like… tearing off a band-aid. A split second of pain followed by relief.

She took Olivia's hand and was helped into the floating seat. As she settled into the seat they started to rise into the air and grew as they did so. The view of the area was incredible and it really was a beautiful hall. Of course such a view also allowed her to see what was in the center of the hall.

Laying on the floor were two bodies. One was a girl with red hair that looked like she just fainted. Only the stillness of her body and the vacant expression in her eyes telling of her true.

The other was also a girl, this time with pink hair. However this one was broken and battered like she had taken a brutal beating and couldn't stand up to it. It was not a pretty sight. And she knew that she should have felt bad for the girl, and yet she felt nothing.

Next to the poor pinkette kneeled a girl with black hair and a strange shield on her arm. She appeared to be crying and her body trembled. It really was a sad scene that didn't quite fit with the music playing in the background, yet it was that dissonance that made it all the more beautiful.

"What shall we do with them?" Octavia asked as she lifted the helmet back into its proper place.

"Just get rid of them. No point in wasting time with them."

"Very well." And with that the two bodies and the girl were gone. " Now please… I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Ophelia. My name is Ophelia."

"Very well Ophelia, please tell me of Sayaka."

"Alright Octavia. You see she…"

And thus started it all. Octavia and Ophelia. Two people who could only remember. Thus started their new future together of remaining in the past.

"The music really is beautiful Octavia. Would you like an apple?"


End file.
